Round and Round We Go
by Phoenix T
Summary: Some say that you never can change perspective of mind. Once you're gone, you're gone. I like to argue with those people. Once upon a time I betrayed my brothers. And somehow I managed to convince myself that I did it for my career. I'm such a liar. Then I got injured and my whole life started falling down and I couldn't lie to myself anymore. Now I bring justice to those I hurt.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- Phoenix Trails does not own WWE or any of its athletes. This story is rated Teen for some language only. There are no adult themes.**

All I could think is this is what I deserved. I had caused my brothers so much pain over the past year plus. I had even tried to end of their careers by seriously injuring them but it never kept him down. It's ironic, while they never went down when I tried, I lost my career in a split second because of a simple misstep in the ring.

Stephanie and Triple H had come down to the hospital earlier, trying to break the news in a _good_ way. Notice the sarcasm. They seemed way too happy to tell me that my career was basically over. That they were going to give my title away to their next lap dog. Funny I never saw my position in the light before but I guess being told your life is basically over gives you a new perspective.

I came back to the land of the living as the doctor walked into the white washed hospital room. I briefly wondered how the stench of disinfectant didn't bother him. He pushed his glasses further up his pudgy nose before addressing me.

"Seth I'm afraid I have some bad news." Yeah I've heard that about 50 billion times this week.

"Lay it on me doc."

"Without major surgery there is no way you will ever be able to wrestle again…"

"Okay then set up the stupid surgery!"

"Seth you have to let me finish. Even with the surgery… there is no way to guarantee that you will ever recover enough function in your knee to properly be able to put certain moves in motion at all." The events of this week are finally catching up to me. Is this how Roman felt when he was in the hospital? I feel light headed as I process everything going through my head.

"Mr. Rollins are you okay?"

"I'm fine it's…it's just a lot to process at the moment."

"I'll set up the surgery when you're ready Seth."

"Kay."

 **The next day after surgery…**

I felt groggy as I finally came too. Augh this was worse than a hangover. My eyes flashed open as soon as I good get a sense of reality.

In front of me, was the doctor clearly waiting for me to wake up. Turning my head slightly, I noticed the grim expression on his face. As soon as he saw me awake he grabbed my chart and walked over to the edge of the hospital bed.

"Good morning Mr. Rollins. How are you feeling?" He asked as he flashed a pen light in my eyes. I squinted trying to see better but that no longer necessary as he wrote something on my papers.

"I feel like I got the worst hangover in history but other than that nothing too horrible."

"That's good considering the new I have to tell you Mr. Rollins."

"How my times have I told you to call me Seth. You were doing so well yesterday." I chastised him on this before observing the room I was in. It was different room from yesterday. This one had more windows and it was cozier.

"Hey what's with the new room?"  
"We thought you might as well enjoy your time here with us."

"What are you talking about? I'm only supposed to be here for a few days."

"I'm so sorry to have to tell you this Seth. The damage to your knee was more significant then we believed at first. If you ever fully recover, it will take years of physical therapy not to mention you will always feel pain when you use it above its normal range… I'm so sorry Seth."

I had thought everything was going to be fine, I had thought that after a few month of recovery I'd be back at it. Not after years if ever. My head rolled to the side as I looked out the window trying to find a reason to even somewhat happy right now. Or at least not totally devastated.

"You've had a long day kid." A voice suddenly sounds from the door. I quickly turned myself over so I can look over at whoever was here. Standing in the door, dressed in fancy grey suit was the CEO of WWE Vince McMahon. He leaned casually against the door frame as he stared at me.

"Long week Sir."

"Of course, getting injured will do that to you. I remember one time in Texas just after…"

"Sir I politely ask what the hell you are doing here?" Mr. McMahon stopped his rant as I asked my question. I smirk crossed his face as he commented,

"That's why I like you kid, you're not afraid to speak your mind. Or at least you aren't when the Authority isn't around."

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Mr. McMahon gave me a look before continuing.

"Son, I'm not stupid. I know that my daughter and her conniving husband forced you into the Authority. I know that they threatened to tear your brotherhood apart psychically and mentally, and when you refused them there, I know they promised you that Roman and Dean would get far in WWE if you joined their ranks. I know that you are still trying to protect them. They are still your brothers and that's why I am willing to make you a deal."

"What kind of deal could you offer me that I could actually keep my end of?" I asked my eyes filtering around the room, anything to keep my mind busy as flashes of my time with my brother streaked painfully through my mind.

"My deal is long-term; so I have no worries about that knee of yours. My deal is simple. You train hard and you recover from that injure when people say it's impossible. Then when you're a 100% plus some I want you to make my daughter's life as hard as possible. Show her why she shouldn't try to get in between friends, why she shouldn't try to tear apart brothers."

"And If I refuse?"

"Then have fun with the rest of your life Seth. I wish you luck in your future endeavors." He said, casting one last glance at my knee before exiting the room. A headache pushed its way into my head as I thought about what he said. If I did this could I get my brothers back? Even if I couldn't that would give me a chance to tear apart the people that destroyed my family right?

 **Thanks for reading. Please rate and review. Feel free to add suggestions to your review. Hope you have a wonderful Thanksgiving break. Phoenix Trails.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Phoenix Trails does not own WWE or any of its athletes however I do own Blair Knight. This story is rated Teen, but it does not included adult themes what so ever. Please rate and review. Also I hope you have a blessed Thanksgiving and black Friday/cyber Monday. Phoenix Trails.**

I groaned as I turned over in the hospital bed again. I had done this so many times over the last 2 weeks trying to find comfortable positions to sleep in with my leg being kept elevated in the air. My other leg hurt from where I had gotten deep muscle bruises from laying on it for too long. The doctors and nurses assured me that they would go away soon but I doubted it.

My conversation with Vince had been running through my head constantly since he left that morning. I hadn't heard from him at all and that only increased my anxiety. What if I was too late? What is it was a take it or leave it deal and I had stupidly left it? Another groaned passed through my lips I felt another headache coming on. Those had been happening a lot recently too.

A bang on the door sounded through the room but I paid it little attention. I just watched as a Blue Jay chased a Robin around a copper toned Maple Tree outside the sunlight window. It was actually kind of entertaining watching go at each other. It reminded me of time J and J fought Dean, the bigger one was just following the smaller not even trying to win the battle they had started over a worm. Lord help me I miss wrestling. I miss the boys. A smirk traced my face as I remembered the night me and Roman had become the Tag Team Champions. We hadn't even partied after that no we just slept for like two days after that.

"…..Rollins."

"Mr. Rollins are you listening to me?"

"Mr. Rollins!"

"WHAT!"

My head snapped over to look at the nurse that had come into the room while I was looking out the window. She had taken a slight step, crimson hair flashing back with her at my outburst before straightening her petite shoulders and meeting my brown eyes with her striking emerald ones.

"Mr. Rollins I'm here to give you your pain medication." She said shortly before walking over to my IV and inserting a needle into it. I looked down at my lap before apologizing.

"Of course, I'm sorry for my outburst, it been a long week and I'm sorry." I said looking over to her to see if she had been listening. My eyebrows furrowed when she showed no change her position. She was still turned away from me, scribbling a few notes here and there on my chart. I stared at her back for a few seconds trying to figure out if she hadn't heard more or if she had ignored me. She just wrote more on the paper, a slight cling sound coming from the area of the chart.

"Look I just apologized to you, you could at least the common curtsey to accept it." I said a tiny bit of venom leaking into my voice.

"I heard you Mr. Rollins and I accept your apology." That still didn't make me feel better. She was still ignoring me.

"You can call me Seth you know." I said glancing at her again. For an instant I saw her shoulders tighten before loosen just slightly as she responded.

"That's it for right now Mr. Rollins so if you excuse me I have other patients to attend to." My jaw dropped as she strolled out of my room and into the bustling hallway. I maintain sight of her for only a moment before I lost her in the sea of people rushing around.

What the hell? I was trying to be nice and she just totally blew me off.

She occupied my thoughts for only a couple more minutes before they were swept away again.

Thursday Night Smack played across the screen of the small TV in the corner of my room. I listened as the commentators ran through the match ups for tonight but when they started talking about the tournament for my championship I quickly hit the mute button. I growled in frustration at my predicament. I hated watching as my championship was taken from me, and I couldn't stop it. I didn't have the money in the bank contract so I couldn't cash in and get my belt back. This is awful. Another pulse of agony washed over me as I realized I might never get in that ring again. Then a flash of white hot burning rage accompanied the agony. The Authority was more than willing to let my carrier end right there.

Grabbing my IPhone from the table beside my bed, I quickly turned it on and went to text one of my few friends.

 _To Scream of Rage_

 _I need your help. I don't know what to do! SOS._

 _From Golden Boy_

I felt anxiety wash over me again as I waited for her to answer. What if she didn't answer?

All that melted away when I felt the familiar buzz of my phone receiving a message.

 _From Scream of Rage_

 _What's up Setho? Need company at the hospital?_

 _To Golden Boy_

I snorted before rapidly typing in my reply.

 _To Scream of Rage_

 _Nah I just need some advice_

 _From Golden Boy_

 _From Scream of Rage_

 _Shoot_

 _To Golden Boy_

 _To Scream of Rage_

 _I might have a way back into WWE sooner than I thought, but I don't know if the options still open. Should I ask or should I wait until they come to me?_

 _From Golden Boy_

 _From Scream of Rage_

 _You sound like you're asking for dating advice however since I know you're not, I would say ask them. It's a way to prove you're serious about getting back in the ring._

 _To Golden Boy_

 _To Scream of Rage_

 _Thanks. See you sooner than you think._

 _From Golden Boy_

I went to set my phone aside but remembered the advice I was given. Bringing the phone back over to my side I quickly typed in the number for WWE headquarters.

"Hello this World Wide Entertainment Headquarters in New York, how may I help you?"

"Yes I wish to speak to Vince McMahon."

"Name?"

"Seth Rollins."

"Aye Yes. Mr. Rollins he was expecting your call. I will go ahead and forward you to Mr. McMahon. Have a wonderful day."

"Hello Seth." I heard Vince's gravelly voice answer over the phone. My chest tightened as my fist clenched. This is it time to look like an idiot.

"Hello Vince, I was wondering of your offer was still on the table."

"Why wouldn't it be Seth? I'm not like my daughter or more like she isn't like me. I honor my deals and unlike her I know that letting you have to time to come to this decision on your own without threatening would be for the best. I doubt you would take kindly to it after what happened the last time."

"You're right that wouldn't have ended very well for either of us. When do you want to start?" I asked a handing running through a few pieces of my slightly tangled hair.

"How about later tomorrow? I want to have a few of the company's trainers check you out first, I don't trust those other surgeons who would love to screw up on a high paying client so they could get more money to do it again. Anyway I'll send some people by to give you a ride. Just be ready when they get there."

"Yes sir and thank you sir for giving me an opportunity to get back in the ring."

"Son no thanks are needed. You deserve to be able to get back in that ring. Also, my name's Vince not sir." And with that the line went dead, a stead hiss of static coming from it instead of his voice. I looked at my phone before pressing my finger on the end call button. Still slightly unsteady after the conversation I kept the object in my hands. Turning it over every so often before racing the dull edge of the plastic case. My finger slipped slightly and came into contact with cold surface of the blackened screen. The sudden change in surface temperature jolted me out of my state of confusion. Setting it aside, I turned out the light settled into a fitful state of sleep.

 **The next day...**

I woke with a start. The loud bang that had woken me up continued in it series further down the hall. I turned my body slightly to the left to loo at the clock on my nightstand. It read 11: 46 am. I smiled lightly at the thought that I might have actually sleep for a long amount of time when I remembered that Vince wanted to meet with me today. I just had to get out the hospital. Which meant I had better start getting to work to the release forms.

Digging around by my side I found the button that alerted the nurses that I needed them. I heard footsteps hurrying down the hall before a familiar face came into view.

"Just couldn't get enough of me could you?" I asked, shooting her a smile that made most girls melt. She turned her head ever so slightly meeting my smile with a frown that sat deeply etched on her pink lips. Her green eyes sparked for a moment with confusion before it was masked.

"Hello again Mr. Rollins. I'm here to assist you with the discharge paperwork you need to fill out." She said her sweet voice muddling my mind for a moment before it was gone.

"How did you know I wanted to be discharged?" My head tilted to the side as she stepped over to my side and handed me the paper work.

"You've been antsy the whole week. It was suggested that we keep these on hand when dealing with you."

"By who?"

"I'm afraid Mr. Rollins that is confidential." Her eyes twinkled with mirth as I stared at her. I grabbed the paperwork from her hands before looking over them.

"You can leave now." I said towards her. She shifted but didn't move a single inch. I started to get irritated before rubbing the back of my neck.

"You just figured out that you don't have a pen, didn't you?" She asked as she dropped one on my tray before walking briskly out of the room with a small jump in her step.

 **2 hours later….**

Drip. Drip. Drip. The rain's pitter patter on the concrete side walk was like an almost silent conversation. They hissed at me as I sat outside waiting for my ride to pick me up. I ran my hand along the cold metal of the wheel chair as I contemplated what was going to happen. The dark grumblings of the clouds over head didn't help my mood as I thought of all the ways this could go wrong. My dull brown eyes took in my surroundings hoping for but also dreading the soon approach of my ride. A slight shiver crossed my frame as lightening took to the skies once again, frightening the clouds with its might. But what was the lightening without the thunder. The light was momentary, blinding those in its path before quickly fading away but the thunder reminded everyone that the lightening would be back. It made a promise for its partner.

A sigh escaped my lips as my fingers once again moved to tap against the side of my chair. A dull tap, tap, tap that mimicked the small fairy like whispers of the rain, was produced but it lacked the rain's beauty.

"You look like you're about to hurt yourself if you keep thinking at that level for too much longer Mr. Rollins." I jumped slightly as my nurse made her presence known. I looked over my shoulder to see her leaning against one of the tall marble pillars that lined the front of the massive hospital. I quickly noticed differences in her behavior. She was relaxed. Her hair framed her face like massive red rose petals, and her eyes were closed but angled towards the clouds as if looking to the heavens. In her hand was a cup of coffee. A steady line of steam rose from the top of the cup. I could vaguely smell cinnamon and nutmeg.

"And you care why?" I asked as I turned back to face the raging storm and hopefully facing where the car would pull up any second now.

"I'm a nurse Mr. Rollins it's my job to care, well more importantly it's my job to make sure you don't injure yourself when you just got out of the hospital less than what? 16 minutes ago." She replied smoothly before taking a sip of her coffee. She continued after swallowing.

"No one deserves to be alone outside in depressing weather when their injured. It's just too many beatings at the same time. I mean injured and alone sucks. Alone and depressed sucks. Depressed and injured sucks. But alone, depressed, and injured, sorry, no can do. I taking at least one of those things off your list." When she finally finished she took a moment to collect her breath; then, she reached behind her. I heard the subtle scraping of cardboard against concrete before a warm drink was shoved into my hands. I went to say thank you but something told me that this was just her way of doing her job. I took a deep breathe in before I lifted the cup to my mouth I took a small sip. I hissed as I quickly drew the cup away from the face.

"Careful it's hot."

Despite burning off some of my taste buds, I could clearly identify hints of cinnamon, cloves, nutmeg, and pecan. I went to take another sip right as a car came speeding into the parking lot, skidding to a stop right in front of me. One of the doors opened to show my security, J&J.

"Jamie! Joey! How have you guys been?" I asked as I pushed my wheel chair slightly towards the car.

"The real question boss is how have you been?" Jamie asked as he opened a black umbrella.

"Fine, I've been fine." I answered. Jamie smiled at me as he replied.

"So would I boss, if I had that kind of company." What? My confusion must have soon because gestured behind me. My nurse had already started walking back towards the front doors. I wheeled after her before shouting at J&J.

"Guys give me a minute please?"

"Hey wait up!" I yelled towards her right as she was about to go inside. She turned around but otherwise stayed in place. I slowed down as I approached her.

"Where you going?" I ask.

"I'm going back inside Mr. Rollins, you no longer need my company." She replied as she turned back around and went to the door.

"Can I at least know your name?"

"Blair Knight" She yelled over her shoulder as the doors closed behind her.


End file.
